When Time Ends
by Avatar Fan 11051
Summary: Subspace has officially returned, and barely any survivors exist, after atomic bombs attack anywhere in sights. The survivors rebel, and try to take them down. But this was the day when time ended. I suck at summaries. :p
1. Chapter 1

**WHEN TIME ENDS  
_____________**

**One single lonely Primid wandered the deserts of Subspace. Of a dead world. It was mumbling nervously to itself, trying to convince itself that it was not alone. As the hot sand whipped its face, it finally resigned itself to its fate. Crying, it covered its eyes with its hands. Its shut eyes saw absolute darkness. But then there was a glimmer of blue sparks. More of them. It opened its bright orange eyes, given to him as a gift from Tabuu, who built him as an especially strong Primid. It was about 5 times bigger than an average Primid. Its eyes were wide open, but no sparks. He shut his eyes again, and now the sparks were in a spherical shape. He followed this strange blue sphere, eyes still closed. And then his eyes opened. A tomb lay before him, marking inscriptions only known in their ancestors previous tongues. Reading them to the best of his abilities, his eyes widened.**

**"Subspace powers are granted to you, if you merely enter the chamber." A larrge hole was behind the stone, which he looked down into. The blue sphere lay on the floor, glowing invitingly. The Primid entered. **

**And there was a scream.**

**

* * *

**

The remaining fighters from a kind of Battle Royale tournament entered through the main gates. Polite applause was heard from the somewhat bored audience.

'Congrats.' said Link, the most bored of them all. Snake, the victor, was acting smug, and telling tales of victory to anyone who was near enough to him. And nobody cared. Roy, who had taken up a background role after quitting the Smash tournament (he was a receptionist) was the only one interested in fights anymore. They had somehow... _over_-fought. Captain Falcon, who had lost, was telling Roy of his bravery in the face of death, who was following every word. Master Hand had announced a new tournament, but most people were considering quitting now. Tournaments were now watched by very few people, and the television broadcasts used to attract over 20 million audience members on repeat showings, but now they were shown late-night, away from the public eye. It was dying a slow and painful death. Small whistling sounds were heard from outside the castle. Nobody lived near this still majestic mansion, and there were no animals. Strange. The whistling got louder and more infrequent. Link got up, and checked outside. A battleship was drawing near to the castle. Toon Link saw this as a support ship, and ran outside to wave. A dot started to fall from the ground, and slowly Link realised what it was.

'Toon, RUN!' he grabbed him and jumped as the bomb exploded, and sending the Smash Mansion to oblivion.

* * *

Roy raised his crippled corpse from the stone pieces. His right arm was broken, as was his right ankle. As he limped along, he saw Link and his toon partner staring in shock at the rubble. Roy waved weakly, and they both sprang on to the rubble.

'Its O...' but then a knife slashed down his back. Screaming in pain, he turned around and kicked the assailant with his left foot. Breathing deeply, he hobbled over to a nearby sword in a stone, and pulled it out. It was a Kokiri sword, one of Link's most treasured items. Link scowled slightly, before jumping on to the rubble with Toon Link to fight his assailant.

* * *

TOON LINK & LINK & ROY VS. UNKNOWN ASSAILANT

* * *

The enemy was a lanky blue figure, swinging its arms wildly. It held a small knife in its right stub, and was grinning wildly through its wild blue eyes and sharp brown teeth. Link jumped forward, and slashed it with his sword, but it countered with its knife, and stabbed him. This was an official battle, so he wasn't wounded terribly, but it dealt him a whole ton of damage. He fell back wounded, but Roy slashed its knife out of its hand, and sliced. It span wildly backwards, spinning, before stopping abruptly, and reaching for its knife, stretching its arm unnecassarily long. Toon Link pulled out his tiny bow, and aimed it for the creature's head. It hit, and fell backwards, before slowly reaching up, and curling its vinelike arms around the arrow, and pulling it out. Toon Link looked scared, and fell back on to the rubble. A small brown shell spun out of nowhere, and hit the assailant in the head, sending it flipping backwards, into Roy's awaiting sword, which slashed it down on to the ground. It turned to Roy on the ground, and grinned wildly, before grabbing him by the neck, and sending him crashing into the ground. It was a draw.

* * *

The assailant was still on the floor. Link grabbed it.

'Who are you?' it smiled, before vanishing into thin air. Roy was choking desperately for air. Toon Link skidded down a narrow piece of wood, to check on him. He was only a kid, he didn't know what was happening.

'Mr. Roy, what's wrong?' Link dashed over angrily, shoving Toon Link out of the way.

'Don't worry, you're going to survive.' Link said, tending to his neck. He turned to Toon Link.

'Get Dr. Mario.' he said plainly, and Toon Link ran around, looking in the scattered rubble. Pulling up a piece of rock, he ran back to Link after a few seconds.

'He's not moving, Link.' he looked curious. He murmurred 'Dammit', before looking at Roy.

'It's Subspace back again. Nobody else have it in for us except them.' he coughed a bit. 'Gather up any survivors, take them somewhere safe, away from harm. Not many will have survived, but every man counts.' he said weakly. He let go of his sword, which expelled some cold flames, before becoming an average sword.

'G'luck.' and then he was no more.

* * *

Well, there you go, comments?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: BOMBARDMENT**

* * *

Toon Link was playing with Ness and Lucas, who had barely survived (they were unawares to the fact that nearly everyone around them was dead, Link told them that they were all sleeping for a long time, and that we shouldn't bother them. Little did they know that no matter how much noise they would make, the would never wake up. Marth, who had a large throbbing scar was looking through a list on a burnt scrap of paper, Master Hand and Crazy Hand consulting as well. It read:

**SURVIVORS**

Marth  
Crazy Hand  
Master Hand  
Toon Link  
Ness  
Lucas  
Snake  
Zelda  
Link  
Squirtle  
Ivysaur

"That's it." Marth confirmed. It had taken a day long search of the now half destroyed mansion. He shook his head, before wiping the blood off of his scar.

"Roy. When he died, he said that it was Subspace. Back again. Now I don't know if that was some kind of... premonition, but he said it before he died." said Link, now battle-hardened as he walked by. He had a ripped tunic, and now had a menacing look to his eye.

"Thanks, Link. Now I know that you have had enough losses in your life as it is," Link looked down, "We need you to help us to make the final push to wipe out Subspace forever." he nodded, then walked over to Toon Link. Toon Link was Link's adopted sibling, and had been on many adventures of his own, albeit being a child. Link had been sore to his brother for the 6 years that they had known eachother, but was always there when danger struck. Toon Link had always been sincere, no matter how many insults were thrown his way.

"Toon. We're going mobile. That means no running around, no exploring, and no running away." Link emphasized the last one.

"Kay, big brother!" Link flinched at the mention of big brother, but still smiled reluctantly. Sirens were heard from afar. Marth had called the emrgency services to investigate for traces of Subspace. As the sirens got louder, Marth (who had been declared temporary leader) walked out to greet them. He grunted as he arrived out there, and flew back into a spare rock, being blown back by something. Ness, Lucas and Toon Link went to hide, under the command of Link, who went along with them, ushering them along. After firmly telling them not to move, he ran back out to battle.

Two of the strangely horrific monsters that killed Roy had came back in, and were both grinning.

"My friend." one said in a cold high-pitched voice. Marth and Link ran on to the field of battle as the bizarre creatures grabbed their equipment, some strangely covered knives, and squared off against the two swordsmen.

* * *

MARTH AND LINK VS. ASSAILANTS

* * *

Link fired a flaming arrow into one's chest, that bent back effortlessly, and let the arrow pass by, landing with a thud.

"No spines?" Link asked, looking at them like they were aliens (which they were). Link clicked his fingers with an idea, and pulled out his Gale Boomerang. He threw it, and charged it to tornado standards. The creatures were sucked up, and had looks of terror on their faces. The two warriors angled their heads upwards to watch their hopefully lifeless descent. Instead, they drilled down at 100 miles per hour, and Link, Marth, and most spectators had to jump. Each created a large thump of gas, and were then revealed to be unharmed.

"These things are impossible!" Marth nodded, looking grim, before swiftly turning and stabbing one in the foot. It yelped out a strange cry, before Marth stabbed it. It fell, but it was not hurt enough to die. Now Marth and Link had just one. He looked angered at the loss of his friend, and started shaking and glowing red, before he grew. Absolutely massive, and it smiled down on us. Now the rest of the smashers, including the Hands, rushed out to help. The Hands flew up to its face, and pummeled his eyes. Its hands reached up to swat them away, so Snake pulled out an AK-47, and opened fire on its stomach It bent over in pain, so Ness and Lucas ended it. Using most of the energy they had never used before, they opened a PK Starstorm on the back of his head. It started to shrink, and layed down in pain.

* * *

Marth went over to one of them, and grabbed them by their throat, holding its sword to its body.

"Who are you?" he said menacingly. It smirked, and loooked down at his sword.

"You don't have the guts."

"Try me." Marth scowled at him.

"Go ahead then." Marth fumed, but withdrew his sword, and walked away. Master Hand quickly grabbed it.

"I'll send you to Hell if you don't tell us." now it looked panicked for some reason.

"I'm sorry! Subspace hired us as thugs, we are working off of money!" Master Hand tightened his grip further.

"Then you're going to Hell anyway." it started to wail, before setting himself straight.

"Then somebody's going down with me." it laughed, before stretching its stub, and wrapping it around Toon Link's neck, just as Master Hand sent him down. Link started to run after the disappearing body.

"NO! TOON!" he shouted tearfully, at the top of his lungs, and jumped towards the disappearing body of the toon. He crumpled on the ground and started to cry as loud as he could. Master Hand was fuming, as everyone else moved to consolidate Link. The remaining assailant vanished in the blink of an eye.

"We're going after him. And they're going to pay for what they've done to us." Link sobbed in the background. Crazy Hand, for once, was calm and collected, and marched off to check in the distance, for where they were going, but he rushed back immediately. Choking on his words, he managed to say out loud.

"They're here." Master Hand dashed to check in the distance.

Millions and millions of assailants, and too many Primids to count. And they were armed. Marching across the broken glass and fleeing civilians, they shot any possible people who stood in their way, or taking some hostage, they charged mightily. Master Hand collapsed at the sight, and confirmed Crazy Hand's fears.

"They're here." he whispered.

_________________________

Ooh! Cliffhanger! Yay!

R and R please.


End file.
